


Oblivion

by AzhaLambrin



Series: If You Can Save Me (Star Wars: Reylo Series) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Star Wars References, Unresolved Emotional Tension, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhaLambrin/pseuds/AzhaLambrin
Summary: Ben is facing repercussions after losing Rey to the Dark Side.But what else can he do but join her...





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliakaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliakaze/gifts), [Beautiful_and_Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/gifts), [Holy_Purple_Cabbage_Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Purple_Cabbage_Batman/gifts), [The_Red_Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lip/gifts), [blood_doll_aishiteru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_doll_aishiteru/gifts).



> “But you’ve gone somewhere deeper…  
> When oblivion is calling out your name—  
> You always take it farther than I ever can.”
> 
> -Oblivion, Bastille
> 
> Dedicated this work to all those who commented on my first work here. So thankful you did because I didn't think I should write anymore.  
> More power to you!

_SAVE ME._

_BEN!_

Ben woke up to the cold touch of his mother’s hand. Or was he the cold one? Was everything this cold before?

He can’t remember.

“Ben,” Leia says quietly— _weakly._

“Mom,” he chokes out, coming to. It was the first time he’s called her that, let alone said it aloud since joining the First Order.

He stares at her now, hunched over him. She was clutching her chest with one hand with the other reaching out to him, her eyes drooping.

_What happened?_

“Save her,” she murmurs, falling next to him on the grass. “Save her.”

 _Who,_ he wanted to ask but he no longer bothered. He remembers now. He had invaded Rey and by trying to save her this way, she had seen the darkness in him, felt it in every bone in her body. Ben couldn't salvage her now. 

Yet these two words from his mother, two words that meant she finally forgives him without saying it, carried such heavy weight. If Leia Organa trusts his traitor son to save the girl destined to bring the light, then he had already failed.

But then she calls out to him, in the softest of whispers, and it tears at him. He couldn't resist that pull no matter what.

“Ben.”

She was still here, still Rey. He turns to her, putting his mother’s hand down gently. And what he sees horrifies him completely. She was still her, but her eyes were darker—just like in his nightmare. There was something about the way she held herself, all firm and distant and unsure. He could see himself in her during his earlier years training under Snoke.

“What did you do?” He asks her, a furrow in his brows. “Rey—”

“Help me,” she pleads again like she did hours ago.

Before he could reply, she shifts and screams as if something was eating her inside.

“Rey,” he calls but there was no reply, only the agonizing shriek. “Rey?”

Ben doesn’t think he’s ever said her name that many times till today.

When she looked at him again, there was no recognition. She stopped screaming and there was absolute silence. It was undeniable that Rey was now a puppet on invisible strings. The machination was working and turning inside.

_What had he done?_

“Choose, Ben Solo.”

The dream meant something more, he realized. It was not just a premonition of all this. It was an instruction. If he chooses the same path as he did in his dream, he would die in her hands. That wouldn’t make him a hero—and he doesn’t want to be one. But he needed to honor his mother’s wish. He had to save her. The only way to successfully do that is to work with what he has now.

He reaches out to feel her, where her mind is. It was still there, this lingering part of her. But she blocks him out, unable to tap into it.

“Choose, Ben!” Rey insisted angrily. “Choose or I will choose for you.”

Looking down at Leia one last time, Ben had made his decision.

“I know what I have to do,” he says.

He turns to Rey.

Then he reaches out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this enough to read my follow-up series about Darth Rey.  
> More Reylo, more conflict, and I will finally explore the build-up to that sexual tension shown in the Last Jedi! Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
